


Getting The Girl 101

by superbambi



Series: Azurrin Week 2017 [6]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Azurrin Week 2017, Day 6, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 05:38:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11776605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superbambi/pseuds/superbambi
Summary: Big sisters are embarrassing, period. They’re bad when they ask about your (currently) non-existent love life. They’re even worse when they find out about that girl you like…





	Getting The Girl 101

**Author's Note:**

> For those few people wondering, this is based on the Scottish school system, because it's what I'm most familiar with. It won't affect your understanding of anything in the story (I think...) but just so you know the basis.  
> I have a tumblr: heysupernumpty  
> Hope you enjoy, let me know what you think!

“So…”, Camilla began, as she dragged the brush down Corrin’s nails, a catlike grin on her face, “are you seeing anyone at the moment?”

Corrin knew this question was coming. Every Friday, she, Camilla and Elise met at Camilla’s flat for Girls’ Night, where they didn’t do much more than watch movies and gossip. Camilla always found a way to gently tease Corrin about her non-existent love life, but Elise normally acted as a buffer between them, preventing Corrin from having to answer. This week, however, their youngest sister was on a weekend away with her school, leaving Camilla free to ask whatever she liked.

Corrin sighed before answering.  
“I’ve told you before, I’m not seeing anyone. And no, I don’t expect to be seeing anyone in the near future either, so don’t ask that one.”  
“But would you _like_ to be seeing someone?”  
“Camilla!” She was blushing furiously, not having seen that one coming. But her sister put down the brush, and pouted at her.  
“Oh, I’m sorry, darling. I didn’t mean to pry.” _Oh, but she did_ , Corrin thought. “I was only curious, you know, you don’t tell me much about these things. I just don’t want you to think you can’t speak to your big sister.” _Great, here comes the emotional blackmail_.  
“N-No, I didn’t mean it like that. I was just… surprised by the question, is all. I promise, if I do need advice, you will be the first person I come to.” Camilla smiled at that, and resumed her work on Corrin’s nails.  
“I’m glad you feel that way. Now, tell me, how’s your university application coming along?”

They stuck to fairly safe topics for the rest of the evening. Once Camilla wasn’t asking embarrassing questions, she was fun to be around, and Corrin enjoyed spending time with her older sister. They’d always been close as children, and now she’d moved out of the family home, they made an effort to make the most of their time together.

After the nails were finished (pale blue for Corrin, deep purple for Camilla), they put on a movie, and curled up on the sofa with their hot chocolates. About halfway through the film, Corrin’s phone buzzed, and she pulled it out to see a new message.

**From: Azura :) at 9:52pm**  
Hey, just wondering if you’re still okay to come round tomorrow pm. If not, we can rearrange, just let me know.

Corrin smiled unconsciously when she saw the sender, but she could see Camilla looking at her curiously, so she dimmed her phone, and sent a reply.

**To: Azura :) at 9:53pm**  
hey, yeah, i’m still good for tomorrow. might be a bit late, but i’ll text and let you know :)

**From: Azura :) at 9:55pm**  
Yay! If you need directions, just let me know! See you then! :-)

Corrin smiled at the emoticon attempt, then locked her phone, and looked up to see Camilla smirking at her, with one raised eyebrow.

“Someone I know?”  
“Uh, no, it’s just my friend from history. We’re meeting up tomorrow, so she wa-”  
“She?” _Oh, here we go again_.  
“Camilla, just because she’s a girl, it doesn’t mean I like her.”  
“Oh darling, I know very well how bisexuality works. And besides, I never said anything about you liking her… Anyway, who is she?”  
“Her name’s Azura. We’re pretty much the only girls in History this year, so we’re studying together, and I’m going to her place tomorrow, so she was just checking I was still free. She’s pretty cool, but she’s just a friend, okay?”  
“Hmm, okay.” Camilla was still looking at her with amused suspicion, and despite her best efforts, Corrin couldn’t quite look her in the eyes. “Do you always get so flustered when you talk about your friends?”  
“W-Wha-?” Her hands flew to her cheeks, which embarrassingly enough, were burning. “No, i-it’s not like that!” She turned back to the TV, away from her sister’s probing stare, and pulled her shirt over her nose to hide her face.

However, it was never going to be enough to dissuade Camilla, and she quickly paused the movie.  
“Darling, I know I tease you a little, but I do want to help.” Corrin looked at her, and saw a small, genuine smile, no signs of teasing whatsoever. “Besides, you _did_ promise to come to me for advice.” Corrin sighs, and wriggles free from her shirt.  
“S-so maybe I like her a bit. Well, a lot. And I want do _something_ , but I’m… I just don’t know what to do.”  
“I’ll tell you what you’re going to do: you’re going to ask her out. Simple as that.”  
“No! I mean, I can’t do that, it’s so forward, and… and I don’t want her to not like me for it.”  
“Corrin, you are an excellent judge of character. If Azura is as ‘cool’ as you say she is, she won’t hate you for liking her, okay? You might feel awkward, but it’ll be fine in the end, trust me. But darling, you aren’t going to know _unless you ask her out_.”  
“What do I say?”  
“‘Do you want to go out with me?’ It isn’t a hard question.”  
“Yeah, but… how am I going to do this?”  
“You just go up to her at some point and ask. Maybe during a free period. Maybe after class. Maybe even at your little study session tomorrow. But,” Camilla gave her another catlike grin, and Corrin mentally braced herself for what was coming, “you have to ask her before this time next week, understood?” Corrin started to protest, but was cut off with a vicious look.  
“…Fine.”  
“Excellent! Do keep me informed, dear.”

———

Corrin, unsurprisingly, did not pluck up the courage to ask Azura during their study session. Nor did she ask in their shared free periods on Monday and Tuesday. She almost asked over lunch on Wednesday, but Azura had to leave for choir practice, ruining that plan. On Thursday evening, Camilla called to tell her to pull herself together and get the girl.

“I swear to god Corrin, if you don’t ask her tomorrow, I make going to make Girls’ Night hell for you.” Even down the phone, she could hear the frustration in Camilla’s voice, and knew she was being deadly serious. Corrin sighed.  
“All right, all right. I’ll try to ask her.”

After they’d said their goodbyes (with Camilla hissing one last 'ask her' before she hung up), Corrin spent the rest of her night, and most of the next morning, planning how the hell she was going to ask Azura. She practiced what she was going to say in her head over and over, until, by lunch, she was convinced that she didn’t completely sound like a nervous wreck.

Her last class of the day was History, the only class she shared with Azura. The plan was to ask Azura after class, once everyone else had fled school for the weekend. She was so focused on her plan that she barely paid attention to the class (which probably wasn’t wise, given how often the prelim exams were mentioned), and completely missed the bell, until Azura nudged her gently back to the now. She had turned to leave with a small wave, and Corrin found herself rushing to pack her bags to catch up with her in the corridor.

“Wait, Azura!” She turned at the sound of her name, and waited until Corrin caught up with her before speaking.  
“Is everything okay?” Briefly, Corrin’s mind went completely blank on how to proceed, but she took a breath, and managed to _somewhat_ pull herself together.  
“No, I mean, yes, it’s all okay. I was just wondering, well, I- I wanted to ask you, um, well…” _Deep breath, Corrin, you can do this_ , “Would you… like to go out with me? Like, on date?”

Azura blinked, and breathed out a quiet “Oh” in surprise. After what felt like years, she smiled.  
“Yes, I’d love to.” Corrin let out a breath she hadn’t realised she’d been holding.  
“Oh, wow, great! How about Sunday? We could catch a film, or something?”  
“Sounds perfect. I’ll text you tonight.”  
“Yes, good, excellent! I’ll see you later, I guess.” She played with the cuff of her school blazer, trying to appear nonchalant and cool, but on the inside, she was doing cartwheels.  
“See you then.” And with a smile and wave, she turned to leave. Corrin waited until she was gone, then she allowed herself to grin, and punch the air in excitement.

———

She was nestled between Camilla and Elise, some terrible movie on the screen, and a large bowl of popcorn on the table (Elise had insisted). Her phone buzzed, disturbing her sisters, and when she pulled it out to look, she couldn’t help but smile at the sender.

**From: Azura ;) at 8:30pm**  
So, how about 2:00pm on Sunday, outside the cinema?

**To Azura ;) at 8:32pm**  
yeah, that sounds amazing, looking forward to it :)

**From Azura ;) at 8:33pm**  
Me too, I’m really looking forward to it. Almost can’t wait. ;-)

Corrin blushed slightly, causing Elise (who had not-so-sneakily been trying to read the texts) to gasp suddenly.  
“Ooh, who are you texting?” Corrin quickly shoved her phone back in her pocket before Elise could steal it and find out.  
“No one you know.” Elise pouted at the unhelpful answer, but knew she wasn’t going to get anything else out her sister, so turned back to the film.

On her other side, Camilla grinned, and gave her thumbs up, and Corrin grinned back.


End file.
